Sit in Judgment
} |name = Sit in Judgment |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = DAI Judgement.jpg |px = 350 |location = Skyhold |start = |end = |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Sit in Judgment is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Once the Inquisitor has gained Skyhold, they must leave once and return in order to trigger this quest. After the first prisoner is judged, the quest triggers every time a new prisoner is captured. Walkthrough The judgment options, approval changes, and outcomes are outlined below for each prisoner the Inquisitor may capture. Sit on the throne in the main hall to begin a judgment. Some options require certain Inquisition perks to be active, and some options are only available if certain criteria is met. Main quest judgments These judgments become available through completing portions of the main quest line. The specific quest is noted in the description of each judgment: Magister Gereon Alexius Captured as part of the In Hushed Whispers quest. Judged for his crimes of apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination (of the Inquisitor). Knight-Captain Denam Captured as part of the main quest Champions of the Just. Judged for his crimes of willfully corrupting his fellow Templars with Red Lyrium, betraying the Order, (and murdering the Knight-Vigilant if it was discovered). Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons Captured as part of the main quest Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts quest. Judged for crimes against Orlais and Empress Celene. (Her judgment will happen regardless if Celene remains as Empress, or if Gaspard takes over and rules as Emperor. It will also happen regardless if Briala rules with them, or if they rule alone.) If Florianne lives If Florianne is dead Magister Livius Erimond Captured as part of the main quest Here Lies the Abyss. Judged for his crimes of conscripting the Grey Wardens to serve Corypheus, and attempted assassination (of the Inquisitor). Ser Ruth Turned herself in after Here Lies the Abyss. Asked to be judged for her crime of murder, (abetting in a blood sacrifice). Samson Captured as part of the main quest What Pride Had Wrought if In Hushed Whispers was also completed. Requires completion of the war table mission Bring Samson to Skyhold for Judgment. Judged for his crimes while in the position of accomplice/general to Corypheus and being a traitor to the Templar Order. Side quest judgments These judgments become available through completing specific side quests. The quest required is noted in the description: Captain Thom Rainier Captured as part of the Revelations companion quest and either the war table operation Rainier's Release: An Alternative or Thom Rainier's Fate. Judged for his crimes of murder, treason, and impersonation. 'Chief Movran the Under' Captured as part of the Lost Souls quest. Judged for his crime of attacking Skyhold with a goat in retaliation for his son's death. Mayor Gregory Dedrick Captured as part of the Still Waters side quest and after the Find Crestwood's Mayor war table operation. Judged for his crimes of purposely drowning a number of citizens in Old Crestwood during the Fifth Blight Crassius Servis Possibly captured at the conclusion of the quest The Trouble with Darkspawn in the Western Approach. Judged for his crimes of working for Corypheus, apostasy, and smuggling. Mistress Poulin Judged for selling the quarry in Emprise du Lion to the Red Templars and continuing to take their gold even after finding out that they were growing Red Lyrium there. Her judgment is triggered by the Rocky Rescue quest. Unofficial judgments Storvacker In the Jaws of Hakkon DLC, after completing Storvacker Caged, Guests of the Hold and Hakkon Wintersbreath, The Inquisitor will be asked by Thane Svarah Sun-Hair to sit in judgment of the Hold-Beast Storvacker, as, in the Avvar manner, she should have perished before allowing herself to submit to capture and imprisonment by the Jaws of Hakkon. The trial takes place in Stone-Bear Hold rather than Skyhold. Non-judgments The Inquisitor will preside over these events like they would a judgment, but they are technically not judgments. Promotion of Ser Delrin Barris Completing the war table operation Investigate Man Accused of Abomination will allow you to promote Ser Barris to the rank of Knight-Commander of the Templar Order. He earns his promotion after saving Val Colline from a Venatori invasion, breaking a siege of demons in Ansburg, and stopping a mob from attacking a mage without raising his sword. This will only be available if you completed Champions of the Just by making the Templars your allies, and only if Ser Barris survives the assault at Therinfal Redoubt. It will not be available if you conscript the Templars, or if Ser Barris dies at Therinfal. Likewise, it will not be available if you complete In Hushed Whispers, regardless of your decision to make the mages your allies or conscript them at Redcliffe Castle. See also *Skyhold prisoner dialogue Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Skyhold side quests